Ilusión
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Y ahí estaba Hinata y era seguro que no se quedaría mucho tiempo en el sitio, era seguro que se iría pronto y talvez no la volviera a ver… eso era seguro. —Sasuke y Hinata.


Un One Shot SasuHina, corto, no es muy largo. Espero les guste n.n.

**Disclaimer:** Aunque Naruto no sea mío, adopte a Sasuke, Sakura y de bono me vinieron Hinata y Neji ¡Sí! xD!!

* * *

**ILUSIÓN**

**SasuHina**

Talvez era solo una ilusión, quien sabe si solo un sueño o una de esas fantasías que una persona tiene cuando esta joven, una de esas manías que nunca fueron alcanzadas y no supo como solucionarlas.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias por llamar –contestó la chica en el otro lado de la línea telefónica, él sonrió con alegría mientras se recargaba en su asiento y así estar más cómodo, a lado de él había un vaso con algo de agua, tomo un poco mientras una sonrisa afloraba otra vez en su rostro.

Ellos eran amigos, talvez los mejores amigos que podían llegar a ser. Es claro que la amistad que se tiene con alguien de sexo opuesto es distinta, pero entre ellos no. Eran amigos, talvez como familia… pero la familia tenía un amor distinto.

Ella era hermosa, era como una joya con esa bella y sincera sonrisa, con esa apariencia delicada, con esa mirada completamente inocente pero llena de vida, y así le gustó. Por todo eso y más cosas se enamoro de ella.

Pero no vivían juntos, vivían en el mismo país pero distinta ciudad. Talvez de tres a cuatro horas de diferencia y la veía solo en las vacaciones.

-Es mi prima, se llama Hinata –le había comentado su amigo de larga melena café cuando la vio, la niña había ido a visitar a su primo pues se encontraba en sus vacaciones escolares. Hasta en eso eran distintos, cuando ella estaba de vacaciones él estaba estudiando, y cuando él estaba de vacaciones ella estudiaba.

Y a Sasuke le gustó, ese corto cabello de un lindo color azul oscuro, sus ojos con un color que juraba no haber visto en ninguna chica, eran unos hermosos ojos, y su sonrisa… era demasiado linda.

Fueron unas estupendas vacaciones, con suerte pudo acercarse a ella, pudo jugar con ella de una manera que jamás había hecho. Él solo jugaba con hombres… pero aprendió algo más solo por ella, por nadie más.

-¡Sasuke! –el mencionado se sorprendió al oír esa bella voz. Habían pasado exactamente siete años. Ya eran jóvenes, ya estaban en colegio. Y él no la había visto durante tantos años pues había dejado a ir en vacaciones. No pudiendo creer que ella lo este llamando a él.

-¿Hinata? Cómo estas -la felicidad invadió su pecho, no creyó escucharla después de tanto tiempo.

-Estoy en la casa de Neji –dijo mientras sonreía al otra lado de la línea.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

-Claro que no –confirmó ella –estoy aquí.

-¡Voy en unos minutos! –colgó su teléfono celular mientras una sonrisa boba adornaba su cara ¡Estaba aquí! Las manos empezó a temblarles y no por el nerviosismo, sino por la emoción ¡Tenía que salir de ahí!

-Ven acá idiota.

-¡Que te pasa teme! –se había quejado un rubio por haber sido jalado de esa manera.

-Necesito que me ayudes a salir.

-¡¿Tú?! –Naruto hizo un ademán sorprendido ¡Sasuke queriendo salir del sitio!

Collete era un internado respetado, solo para gente con dinero y de muy buena ubicación en su ciudad. Con grandes estancias y reconfortantes cuartos, con buenos profesores, aulas completamente preparadas y cómodas, con buenos estudiantes y gente respetada. Pero nada de eso le importaba… ella era mucho mejor que cualquiera de estas cosas.

-¿Escuche mal?

-No seas idiota que estoy hablando en serio.

-¡Y después soy yo el rebelde!

-Dobe –advirtió.

-OK, te ayudo –no quería formar jaleo y sabía que cuando Sasuke decía algo era porque era importante. Él no era de esos tipos que salían para ligar un rato.

Pero por esta vez estaba equivocado y cuando Sasuke le contó las razones pegó el grito al cielo haciendo que se tapara los oídos dándole golpe en la cabeza para que dejara el teatro.

No, no era un ligue. Hinata era más importante que eso ¿Quién es capaz de olvidar su primer amor? ¿Alguien es capaz de olvidar la sensación de tú primer beso? Y no es que ellos eran novios. Solo eran amigos pero… uno de esos días cuando había estado la niña de vacaciones fue casi imposible resistirse a los suaves labios que se veían a simple vista, a la hermosa carita que tenía en ese momento. Y junto sus labios… en un roce tierno y ligero, tan solo apretando contra los otros suaves y dulces que percibió en ese momento.

Nadie olvidaba su primer beso, y Uchiha Sasuke nunca olvidaría que fue con ella.

-Eres el colmo –comentó la chica mientras sonreía de manera baja cuando vio a su amigo llegar completamente cansado al sitio, Sasuke solo respiró agotado para después sonreír y saludar.

-¿Cómo te escapaste? –Neji preguntó dudoso cuando lo vio en ese sitio.

-El muro –fue lo único que dijo y sonrió. Ahí estaba Hinata y era seguro que no se quedaría mucho tiempo en el sitio, era seguro que se iría pronto y talvez no la volviera a ver después del tiempo… eso era lo más seguro.

Fue hermoso. Se divirtieron mucho ese día y dejando atrás su regla de no asistir a ninguna fiesta en la época de estudio la dejo de lado cuando Hinata quería ir a conocer los nuevos lugares que había en la ciudad, hacer un poco de turismo y si Hinata decía algo era imposible que él no obedeciera. Así de simple, así de simple la quería, así de simple la amaba.

No hay que dudar que en todo ese tiempo se volvió un experto en trepar los muros, pues antes del amanecer él, lastimosamente se tenía que despedir de ella y volver antes que se dieran cuenta de su falta y podrían regañarlo.

Pero era hermoso, y él sería capaz de aprender mucho más por ella.

Él tenía dinero, era de una buena familia y tenía grandes estudios, él era una persona divertida y un gran estudiante, él era muy guapo y tenía todo para ganar. Ella era muy linda y tenía la facultad de que todas las personas confiaran en su persona, era una gran estudiante y sacaba muy buenas notas en la escuela, ella no tenía dinero pero tenía lo que necesitaba.

Ella estudio hasta primero de Universidad y encontró a un hombre bueno. Él termino sus estudios y tuvo que seguir en el trabajo de su padre. Ella tuvo un hijo y fue feliz en ese momento, él tuvo más producción en sus negocios y todo fue bueno. Ella vivía a tres horas de donde se encontraba su familia. Él también vivía lejos y tuvo que trabajar en otro lado por esos negocios.

Ellos eran amigos que se tenían un gran cariño, ella encontró felicidad con un hombre bueno. Él encontró a una mujer hermosa y buena y compartió su vida. Ahora cada uno de ellos estaban casados, pero… una persona jamás puede olvidar su primer amor, nadie puede olvidar la primera ilusión.

Él simplemente no pudo olvidar esa bella sonrisa, ella tampoco pudo olvidar a la persona amable que estuvo con ella cuando era joven.

Ellos, aunque con otras personas, no podían olvidarse. No se podían olvidar, porque aún se querían. Pero todo es distinto… ya es tarde… ya están casados.

-¿Qué tal Neji? –preguntó la chica mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio y reviso sus papeles, vio a su hijo ya mayor caminar y saludarla.

-Esta muy bien, estamos trabajando bien en la producción.

-Me alegra tanto –sonrieron por la agradable sensación de que se formaba en su pecho. Ellos eran los mejores amigos, simplemente fueron su primer amor. Su primera ilusión, esa ilusión… que no se olvida.

:-:-:-:-:- Fin -:-:-:-:-:

No sabía que nombre ponerle al internado, y le coloque uno de un fic –aclaro- de repente me vino ese nombre n.nUU.

Sayo!!


End file.
